A Little Christmas Wish
by NariNari
Summary: Yuki wakes up Christmas morning to find Shuichi missing. Worse yet, all signs point to Shuichi having left him. The again, things aren't always as they seem.


**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation, the series belongs to the lovely Murakami-sensei.

**MATA!!!:** Hi guys, it's been awhile hasn't it? I got so caught up with that Harry Potter fic I kind of abandoned my other fandoms! I know, how terrible. Well, I'm still not done with said HP fic, because as all you Gravi fans know so well...I suck at updating, lmao. Okay, here's a little Christmas one-shot for you, lovelies~~~~.

**A Little Christmas Wish**

Yuki awoke suddenly from a sharp pain in his neck. His entire body felt stiff and he soon realised that it was because he had fallen asleep sitting up at his computer that night. He glanced at the laptop screen and found it black with disuse and sighed. Just when had he fallen asleep? How much had he gotten done?

He tried to remember last night's occurrences, he remembered Shuichi bugging him about opening some presents but he told the Brat that it wasn't the right day. He could recall Shuichi whining about something but couldn't exactly make out what. That was about eight last night...he knew he had gotten in at least four hours of writing. He had gotten up at midnight and found the Brat sleeping on the couch, some Nittle Grasper Christmas special blaring on the TV.

What time was it now? And why hadn't Shuichi woken him? Had he locked the study door last night? Not that Shuichi didn't know how to pick it. He glanced at the clock and found it was ten in the morning. He stood and stretched painfully, then went to the door to find it unlocked.

_Weird,_ he thought. It was Christmas after all; Shuichi should have been up at seven in the morning pestering him about opening those Godforsaken presents. Yuki made his way to the kitchen and found the living room strangely quiet. Was Shuichi still asleep at this hour? The novelist began making coffee and decided to wake the little monster once he had a cup.

Or three.

Forty minutes later and Shuichi still wasn't out to see Yuki. Shaking his head and decidedly telling himself he _was not worried_ Yuki got up and walked down the hall to their to bedroom. The door was shut so Yuki threw it open loudly, deciding to punish Shuichi for making him worry, even just that little bit.

Only the room was empty. The bed was unmade, and Shuichi's clothes were thrown about, and the closet door was open. Yuki noticed that a little chunk of Shuichi's clothes were missing.

"What the hell?" Yuki said to himself. He spun around and walked into the bathroom. Shuichi's toothbrush, shampoo, and rubber duck were gone. "What the hell!?" Yuki repeated, louder this time.

The blond racked his brain to see if he had told Shuichi to get out last night, but he came up empty. Had Shuichi told him he was leaving? Where had he gone? Yuki rushed out the living room but found no note, he glanced at the tree in the corner and saw the presents untouched.

Patting his pockets he pulled out his phone and called the pop star.

"_Hello?_" Shuichi's voice didn't sound out of the ordinary, maybe a little concerned. Maybe he had just gone to the store? _Yeah, with his toothbrush and half his clothes?_ Yuki's mind grumbled. "_Hello?_" Shuichi repeated, even more concerned.

"Brat," Yuki started.

"_Yuki?_" Shuichi asked when Yuki didn't finish.

"Where are you?"

"_What?_" Shuichi asked, "_Don't you remember? I told you a week ago. I'm at my parents until after New Years. You said you didn't want to come remember?_"

"No," Yuki answered.

"_Well, that's why I left you a note too!_" Yuki could practically hear the smile on Shuichi's face.

"Where?" Yuki asked, pulling out a cigarette. He needed it now that the danger of the missing Shuichi was over. Not that he was worried.

"_On your desk. I was going to wake you this morning but I thought it was just best to let you sleep. You know you wouldn't have gone to bed had I..._" Yuki didn't listen to the rest of Shuichi's blather; instead he went in search of this supposed note. He found it right where Shuichi said it was, how he had missed the bright orange paper covered in hearts was beyond him.

"I'm coming over there," Yuki said suddenly, cutting off whatever it was Shuichi was going on about.

"_What?_" Shuichi asked, a little startled.

"I said I'm coming over there, I'm going to spend Christmas with you and your family." Even Yuki could hardly believe what he was saying.

"_Oh, Yukiiiiiii~~~!!!!_" The blond actually had to hold the phone away from his ear for that one, which was saying something. "_I love you so much! Oh, this is all I've ever wanted! You spending Christmas with me and my family! Do you really mean it, Yuki!? _"

"I won't if you keep screaming like that!" Yuki barked, already heading into the bedroom to pack a few things.

"_Okay, Yuki! Hey, guess what? My parents re-did the walls on my room, they're sound proof now._"

"Oh?" Yuki said, a little interested.

"_Yep, and guess what they got me,"_ Shuichi's voice dipped sensually.

"What?" Yuki asked, not caring about what was going into the bag anymore, just wanting to go see his Shu-chan and whatever made him purr like that.

"_A waterbed._"

"I'll be there in ten."

**A/N**: That didn't turn out like I planned it to. Huh. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it, at least a little! Review if you like.


End file.
